For Good
by MosesRecinly42
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EP25!A songfic to For Good from Wicked Several years later, Roy thinks about Hughes and how much has changed over the years...no end of series spoilersmy own ending for the series is herePLEASE READREVIEW!


Title "For Good" Author Moses Requiem Fleitigan Ricinly

Genre rather angsty

Pairing: Roy/Ed...but its not what the story is about

Disclaimer I don't own Fullmetal alchemist…nor do I own the song "For Good" from the musical Wicked

Note: I wrote this after reading the part when Hughes dies in the manga…after my 3 hour fit of hysterical crying, I startede listening to Wicked and the song "For Good" inspired this fic…

Other Note; BEing reposted with corrections after the airing of episode 25

I was complete stumped on the subject of how to refer to two different fathers…I settled with Otou Roy and Otou Edward…if anyone has a better suggestion please let me know.

SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 25!

Dedication : Dedicated to my sister Squee, for getting me addicted to the Wicked soundtrack

* * *

_I'm limited,_

_Just look at me…_

_I'm limited._

_And just look at you,_

_You can do all I couldn't do…_

_So now it's up to you, for both of us…_

_Now its up to you…--_

He stood in front of the simple, rather unassuming grave. The sight of it no longer brought him to tears, but he was pretty close.

"Brigadier General Hughes…" he said simply, and glanced at his own new uniform, "At least your rank is below mine again."

He'd been gone for 7 years now, and Roy had been made Fuhrer. He knew that that was in no small part due to all of the support and assistance Hughes had given him in the past. Hughes was his driving force and his safety net. But even as Roy thought that, knew that he was really so much more than that.

* * *

_--I've heard it said, that people, come into our lives for a reason,--_

He couldn't have more than 17 when he first met Hughes. They'd joined military together and quickly became friends. Hughes was the first person he'd shared his plan to one day become Fuhrer with. He was surprised by how strongly Hughes supported his ideas for the Country. He promised to be his support, his backup, to help him get any promotion he could.

Roy sighed into the wind as it blew across his face. Sure, without Hughes he'd never have become Fuhrer…but he'd gained so much more from their friendship than that.

* * *

_Bringing something we must learn,_

_And we are led to those who help us most to grow, if we let them,_

_And we help them in return…--_

He felt a soft tugging at his sleeve and looked down to see big blue-green eyes staring up at him. The small arms of his son wrapped themselves around his legs. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_--Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, _

_But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you…--_

He lifted his son up into his arms, giving him a more clear view of the stone block in front of them.

The young boy stared at the engraving for a moment, and in a voice sounding half panicked at what it said, and half proud that he had read it said, "That's my name!"

"Yes, Maes, it is…" Roy said in a calm voice, "This is the person you were named after— My best friend…"

"Is that why you're sad, Otou Roy? Otou Edward told me not to come over here 'cus you were sad, but I tol' him that if you were sad, then you pro'lly needed a hug so you could feel better. Then Otou Edward looked like he was gonna cry too…"

"Don't worry about it, Maes-chan," he said, placing him back on the ground, "Why don't you go over to Otou Edward…I'm sure he could use a hug now, too."

He smiled and obeyed, running over and hugging him. Ed swept him into his arms and looked over at Roy with a look of love and affection. It was the same look that Hughes got when he looked at Gracia, and he was certain that, he too, had that look when he looked at Edward.

* * *

_--Like a comet pulled from orbit,_

_As it passes a sun…_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder,_

_Halfway through the wood…_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_Because I knew you.._

_I have been changed for good…--_

_

* * *

_

_--It well may be, _

_That we will never meet again,_

_In this life time…--_

"7 years," Roy thought. It was strange to think that it had been that long since his last inane phone call, the last time they'd gone drinking together, the last time Hughes had attacked him with pictures of Elysia.

So much had changed in that time. Elysia was 11 now, and already considering a career in the military. She wanted to be just like her father. Roy could only imagine how proud Hughes would be.

Roy glanced over at his own family. It had been 6 years since he and Edward had gotten together and 4 years since they'd adopted their son. Roy could still remember how small and fragile he was, how absolutely adorable. But even more, remembered that beaming smile that lit Ed's whole face as he held his new son for the first time; it was the same smile that Hughes had when he held his daughter.

Roy hated to admit it, but Hughes had really been right about this…being a father really was the greatest thing in the world.

_

* * *

_

_--So much of me, _

_Is made of what I've learned from you,_

_You'll be with me, _

_Like a handprint on my heart…--_

A deep sadness rose from the pit of his stomach and settled itself in his throat, nearly choking him. Even after so long, the thought that he'd never see him again still upset him deeply.

For a moment the thought, "I'd give anything to see him again…" passed through his mind, but he knew better than to let himself think that. If he let himself think about, then he'd dwell on it, and if he dwelt on it, then he'd want to act on it and he knew he couldn't do that.

* * *

_--And now whatever way our stories end,_

_I know you have rewritten mine,_

_By being my friend…--_

Roy couldn't even begin to think where'd he'd be if he had never met Hughes. Probably dead. Hughes was the one who kept him sane after he came back from Ishbal. He was the one who kept him from giving in to the despair and guilt that wracked his conscience. In a way, he owed Hughes his life.

_

* * *

--Like A ship blown from it's mooring,_

_By a wind off the sea…_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky-bird,_

_In a distant wood…_

_Who can say, If I've change for the better?_

_Because I knew you…_

_Because I knew you.._

_I have changed for good…-- _

He wondered where Hughes would be right now, had they never met. Would he still be alive now?

* * *

_--And Just to clear the air…_

_I ask forgiveness, _

_For the things I've done_

_You blame me for…--_

It was his fault that he'd been killed. He was the one who got Hughes tangled up in matter that eventually lead to his death. He was the one who had gotten him involved.

* * *

_--But then I guess we know there's blame to share…--_

No, he thought. Hughes would have wound up involved anyway…It was just the kind of that person he was.

It was impossible to keep secrets from him, and if he thought he could help in anyway, he was going to do it, even if it was dangerous.

* * *

_--And none it seems to matter anymore…--_

_--Like a comet pulled from orbit,_

_Like a ship blown from it mooring,_

_As it passes a sun…_

_By I wind off the sea…_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through…_

_Like a seed dropped by a bird, in…_

_the wood…_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?—_

With a soft sigh, he bowed respectfully in the direction of the grave and turned to leave. He wished he could see the look Hughes would have had when Roy started carrying around pictures of his son in his wallet, showing them off to anyone who'd listen. And wished even more he could've heard Hughes laugh when he saw the look on Roy's face when he realized what he'd been doing.

* * *

_--I do believe I have been changed for the better…_

_Because I knew you…--_

He picked his son and held his with his left arm and he encircled his right arm around Ed's waist. He took one last look across the cemetery and up to the bright, cloudless sky…

"Come one," Roy said softly to both of them, "We'd better get going…it's starting to rain again…"

_--I have been changed for good…--_

_

* * *

_

Whatcha think? Im not sure how well the song actual fits the story…but I wanted to put it in any way…

Please tell me what you think of it…this is my first attempt at a story like this, and id really like some feed back about it…PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
